1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a smart watch and a control method for the same, and more particularly to a method to provide a notification indicating events, which are scheduled to occur in the smart watch after detecting the take-off signal, if a smart watch is taken off.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Development of wearable computers is accelerating with advances in technologies. Here, wearable computers refer to computers that a user can naturally wear, like clothes, watches, glasses, and accessories. Smart-phones or tablet PCs may be inconvenient because the user has to put a smart-phone or tablet PC in a pocket or bag or to hold the same, although the user may easily manipulate the smart-phone or tablet PC with fingers or a touch pen. On the contrary, wearable computers may achieve better portability than smart-phones or table PCs.
In particular, as one kind of wearable computers, a variety of products of a wrist watch, i.e. of a smart watch, through which the user can access a variety of online services, such as, for example, diary, messages, notifications, and stock quotes services, in a wireless manner, has appeared. In the case of the smart watch, it may not be continuously used, but be taken off and neglected for a long time despite limited battery usage time thereof. Accordingly, it may be necessary to display different content on the smart watch according to whether or not the smart watch is worn by the user.